1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an apparatus for delivering process gas and radiation to a process chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of integrated circuits, different material layers are formed by various deposition techniques, and circuit patterns are formed in these material layers by photolithography and etching. Deposition and etching are often performed in process chambers in which reactive species are generated by providing energy to one or more process gases or precursors. In certain processes, the energy is provided in the form of heat. It is often desirable, especially in advanced device fabrication, to minimize the processing temperature in order to obtain satisfactory processing results, improved production yield and robust device performance.
In certain situations, photo-assisted or photo-induced processes may allow film depositions to be performed at reduced temperatures or at increased rate. In existing chamber design, radiation may be coupled into the chamber through a window provided on a lid or a wall of the processing chamber. However, radiation delivered through the window may not provide sufficient uniformity or adequate coverage inside the chamber. Therefore, there is a need for alternative designs for delivering radiation to a process chamber with improved uniformity or process flexibility.